


#LadyBoss Tips

by Jougetsu



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2018, M/M, Multi, Other, Season 7 compliant, Sheila is the Ultimate Lady Boss, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu
Summary: Being a boss is empowering, but it's also kind of weird. Sheila makes it work.Or Monarch a trois fluff. That's it. That's the fic.





	#LadyBoss Tips

**Author's Note:**

> For the Day 2 Prompt: "People like you have no imagination." 
> 
> Thanks to theblindtorpedo for being my Venture-tastic cheerleader!

“People like you have no imagination.”

Sheila had to roll her eyes because honestly did people think they were creative when they told her that? 

“Watch, Ward, we really don’t have it in the budget to approve new chimeras or reprogram what’s left of the Diamond Dogs.” She filed her nails and wondered what her next manicure should be. Gold leaf French tips? Butterfly wing patterns? The good thing about New York was that a good nail artist was easy to find. The bad part was how much they overcharged. 

“But Madame Councilwoman, how can the Guild maintain its prestige over lesser organizations-”

“Cough, Peril Partnership, cough!” 

“-without these cruel and unusual touches? These are the hallmarks of the Guild!” 

That last line sounded more Hamilton than Ward and Sheila shook her head. Of course Hamilton was obsessed with belonging to the most elite group of villains, but he was chintzy about donating his own funds beyond the mandatory dues. 

“Right, well, assess the costs and draw it up in a report for me and I’ll have the council review it at next month’s budgetary meeting.” 

Watch and Ward giggled then mercifully saw themselves out. Sometimes it was good to be a boss. Most of the time it was an unmitigated pain. But she’d be damned if she threw away the opportunity. 

“J-Phone call Malcom.” 

“Right away, my good madame!” Jonas Venture Jr.’S cheery, insufferable voice rang out. Sheila hadn’t decided if she thought it was creepier when he was alive or now that he was dead. Maybe she’d tell Venture to look into replacing it with an AI. Something told her it had to be driving Rusty Venture crazy to hear his more accomplished sibling’s voice morning, noon, and night. 

“It’s not fast-slow-fast, it’s fast-fast-slow!” Malcom snapped. “Where’s your rhythm, Gary?”

“Dude, we’ve been dancing all afternoon! I don’t even know what kind of dance we’re even doing right now!” said Gary.

It was ten flavors of adorable that Malcom and Gary had been bonding more, but Sheila didn’t dare say that to their faces until they’d gotten more comfortable with it themselves. 

“How are my two favorite troublemakers?” Sheila interrupted their squabble. 

“Sweetie!” Malcom beamed and held his communicator watch at a better angle for viewing. “How are the Guild schmucks today?”

“Same old, same old,” she chuckled. “Looks like you two are having a better afternoon than me.” 

“No snooping until we’ve mastered our forms.” Malcom cocked his eyebrow. “And we haven’t even gotten our new suits yet from Enzo.” 

“Should I um- go to the kitchen?” Gary asked with a bashful tone that made Sheila’s heart flood with fondness for him all over again. 

“What? No!” Malcom dragged Gary into view of the screen. “You’re not a dog or a hench underling. You’re a commander!” 

Gary blushed, surprisingly pretty and delicate for husky masculinity. Really he only got blotchy when he cried, which Sheila was envious of. “Good afternoon, Doctor Missus.”

“Hi Gary,” said Sheila. “Keeping Malcom out of trouble I hope?” 

“Yeah, we’re doing pretty good. He found some old tango and cha-cha records in the attic. I knocked over a vase, but he said it was insured for more than it was worth.” 

“Was it the Ming blue?”

“No, just that ugly Rococo thing my dad inherited,” Malcom cackled. “You know, the one with the creepy cherubs.” 

Ugh, that one. Sheila had wanted to break it accidentally-on-purpose herself the first time she laid eyes on it. “Gary, you’ve done us a great service. What do you want as a reward?” 

Gary bit his lip and went a darker shade of pink.

Malcom laughed tugged gently on Gary’s tie. Really they were just too cute when they got dressed up and dapper which was the highlight of that whole Blue Morpho debacle - they both started dressing nicer out of costume. “I’ve got a feeling I know what Gary might want. What time do you think you’ll be home Doctor-Missus of my Soul?” 

“Ten latest, I’ll have dinner delivered here before coming home.” 

“I’ll turn down the sheets.” Malcom winked salaciously. 

“Put out my purple nightie,” Sheila said airly and she noted how Gary appeared close to fainting from disbelief and joy. “The one with the jet black beads, not the one with the gold trim.” 

“Come Gary, we must make preparations!” Malcom put his arm around Gary’s shoulder and nipped his ear. “For our queen will be awaiting us!” 

“…oh my god…” 

“I’ll see you tonight, boys,” Sheila said grinning like she hadn’t grinned in weeks. 

Sometimes it sucked to be the boss. But she wouldn’t trade her new life for anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> * If you haven't seen Rachel Bloom's Lady Boss music video go watch it, Sheila could definitely relate I'm sure. 
> 
> * More Venture fic will be coming this month, sorry to let the WIPs languish so long! I'm up to my eyeballs in litigation assignments.


End file.
